bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nwang2011
Abscence Thanks for letting me know. Make sure you place the inactive box with the explanation and the possible return date on it on your either talk page or main page. I cant remember. Have fun and hope to see you on when you get back if you have no internet access. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Toju Campaign Hey Mr. N, would you mind doing taking the summary for the Tōjū Campaign when the individual fights are done for it? I have been doing the arc summaries lately but I am behind with the Zanpakutō Rebellion and have quite a bit of other work around here I wanted to get done. If you are too busy it is fine.-- I think you need to look back over the Hisagi & Kazeshini fight its not even partially considered done. You didn't reference it and theres pics missing. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Committee Meeting Dear Committee members, now that we have enabled and have four active members. I would like to hold semi regular committee meetings within chat. I can hopefully set us a a private room in there to discuss some things. Mainly bringing IamjakuhoRaikoben, our newest member, and Nwang, who has just returned, up to speed with everything going on as well as some other issues. How does 7pm UTC July 14th sound for everyone? That is 3pm Eastern Standard time for those of us in the U.S and 8pm for Western Europeans. Let me know. Thanks -- Heh, I didn't notice your first message when I sent out mine. Anyway, thanks for the congrats. 3pm eastern is 1pm Mountain. Any difficulties there? The chat feature is pretty simple, you log in and it shows you who is there and there is a clear bar for where you type and you hit enter to send your message. You'll figure it out once you get in there, its pretty basic. Nice to see you back. Hope the trip was good.-- Yeah, it is oasis only so if you want to use it in monobook, you have to type it in to your address bar on your browser as http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia that would redirect you to chat using the oasis skin.-- Ah, that is too bad, I will catch you around at a later time and I can let you in on what we discussed then.-- Hey, the gist of what we talked about in the meeting is on Salubri's talk page. We went over some trouble on the wiki, assigning new leaders to two of the projects and voted to remove Lia and Devil from the committee now rather than giving them even more time.-- No problem, are you okay with removing Lia and Devil? We figured since they are not active and have not been so for months, there was no point in keeping them on when if they show up again, they can always be readded.-- Well I think we are a long ways away from filling all the spots. Mohrpheus, Lia, Devil and Weede all just kind of vanished at the same time. If any of them ever start back at the wiki and make a commitment again, I would love to have them back on the committee. Same goes for Minato who was back for a little. But right now with the two of them MIA and having been that way for months, I think its safe to say that they are no longer committed to this wiki and thus do not need to be on the committee any longer. I'd rather have empty seats than long time inactive members. At least that way we can get people motivated on here if there is something they can attain by doing a good job.-- Projects There is no real change in the fight project mostly that was involved with the lose of some users and the revelation that the projects would have to be given to others. Anyhow welcome back. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, you returned from Taiwan?! Cool! That's where I am now, and where I was the day I decided to do a couple of things for you in your absence two days ago :P. I did those two bodyguard dudes' referencing and added to their plots for you, but I'm not sure I did too well. Care to take a look? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 09:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh-heh, on that note, I'm not quite sure where I found that you were in Taiwan. I think that I saw it somewhere, but I can't find it now. Oh well. IF you didn't return from Taiwan, then sorry my bad. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 09:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back!! Hey, N! Welcome back, man! How was your visit to Taiwan? Also, thanks for starting those two articles on the Project, because ever since you left, I have really been the only one doing the summaries for the Reigai Uprising fights and events! Anyways, it's great to see you back here editing! Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 01:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC)